1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous production of steel. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous production of steel whereby the source of iron can be pig iron, scrap iron and/or sponge iron. This invention is particularly concerned with an apparatus for the production of steel comprising a vertical shaft which is in fluid communication with an inclined generally horizontally running refining zone terminating in an oxidation zone into which is introduced blasting gas. The invention has as its object the beneficial use of the oxygen containing gases introduced in an oxidation zone downstream of the horizontally running refining zone. In accordance with the invention there is provided such an apparatus for the continuous production of steel from various sources of iron wherein in a generally horizontally running refining zone, the melt runs countercurrent to the flow of gases thereabove and countercurrent to the flow of slag thereabove.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Devices and processes for the continuous production of steel are known. One such device is disclosed in the Journal of the Iron and Steel Institute, April 1954, pages 430-432. In such article there is disclosed an apparatus for the improvement of the thermal efficiency in which hot gases are caused to move in countercurrent flow against the scrap iron being melted down. In one embodiment, the scrap iron is fed vertically from above at one end of the plant as the hot gas flows in the opposite direction. The scrap iron is melted off on an inclined plane and then passed away horizontally in counterflow with the melt. Liquid metal can be fed to this refining process via the inclined plane.
In a second embodiment, the scrap iron is introduced by means of pushing members via the inclined plane. In practice, the concept of preheating the waste iron was effected in the countercurrent flow while continuously charging an inclined plane having three stages. At the end of the inclined plane there was disposed a Siemens-Matin furnace (Steel Times, 1964, page 398-401 and Iron and Coal, 1961, pages 1243-1245). It was found that such an arrangement could not be employed for the continuous production of steel with counterflow of steel and slag.
Numerous proposals and experiments have been provided for the continuous production of steel. However, the proposals heretofore made have relied upon the use of pig iron as the iron source (see Klepzig Fachbericht, 79, 1971, pages 570, 575). Thus in Klepzig picture 10 on page 574, there is shown a device comprising an electromagnetic countercurrent flow channel and a converter. This device only enables the use of liquid pig iron as the raw material. In contrast, the continuous steel production proposed in picture 8 of page 573 thereof allows the use of pig iron, scrap iron or sponge iron as raw materials. For this purpose, in front of the countercurrent flow channel there is arranged an electric arc furnace to which the raw material is continuously supplied.
It has become desirable, however, to provide an apparatus which does not require the use of an electric arc furnace and can continuously produce steel from pig iron, scrap iron or sponge iron which can be fed to the apparatus in solid form. It has become particularly desirable to provide a device of such nature to which liquid pig iron can be fed directly and employed in combination with another source of iron to form the steel.